Frankie- A New Begining
by TornSanity
Summary: The Ross family is the wealthiest family in the world, that would make you assume that they were snobby pure bloods ,right? Not so much. Join Frankie Ross on her journey as she befriends the Golden Trio and even catches the eye of Draco Malfoy along the way. I don't own Harry Potter, but I would love it if I did!
1. Chapter 1

"Atlas! Give me that back!" I chased my older brother by two years throughout the house, trying to get back the wand he had snatched out of my hand moments ago. What I hadn't noticed was the obviously irritated stares we were getting from from Jeptha, who was older than me by four years.

"MUM!"  
The woman rushed in into the hall, looking flustered at the commotion.

"Atlas, give your sister her wand back. And both of you settle down, we have to get to the platform. Where is Roman?"

"Here, Mum"

"Everything packed?"

"Yeah"

"Frances, Do you have your trunk?"

"Yes, Mum"

"Let's go then. We have to be at the station before eleven. Jeptha!"

Mum had told us how excited she was that we finally got to attend Hogwarts, the place where she met our father, in fact I don't think I've ever seen her this excited since Roman was born. Muggles littered the station, talking into strange devices or busily weaving through others. I dragged my trunk lazily behind me, hardly listening to Mum's dreamy calm voice. "Muggles, aren't they just amazing? Making their way in life without even the slightest bit of magic." I chuckled at Mum's fascination with muggles, even as a pure blooded Slytherin she had such respect for everyone else, whether they are a muggle, muggle-born, pure blood or half blood. Which always made me question how she even got along with Father, he never really appreciated anyone other than a pure blood. He liked to keep Mum's odd interests within the family, not to broadcast to others.

"Mum? Do I really have to go? All my friend's are back in Germany. I'll never make another"

Roman was the youngest, he didn't quite understand yet that he will be surrounded by other first years who, like him, Haven't a single friend. Besides, this was a fresh start for all of us. Our parents moved to Germany when the first war began. They didn't want their children to be at the main sight where Voldemort seemed to cause the most distress. We had only just moved back during the summer, once everyone was old enough to be able to handle the changes.

"Yes, dear. You'll meet people you like, I promise" Mum's face turned to one of a child who was told that Christmas had come early.

"Here we are, the entry to Platform nine and three-quarters!" I swear Mum almost giggled with glee.

She ran us through what to do, making most of us raise our eyebrow in confusion. Run through a brick wall, what kind of passage is that?  
"Oh, Frances. Why don't you and Roman go through first?"

I wrapped my arm around the small boy's shoulder, guiding him into a speed walk directly through the solid brick wall. His eyes grew as he caught sight of the large scarlet engine in front of us, surrounded by wizards of all kinds. I let my eyes wonder briefly, moving to the side in order to not be hit by the three remaining members.

I could see the recognition in everyone's eyes. The Ross Clan, known for the wealth and pure blood status that has remained in the family for generations. Anyone could identify us, smooth black hair, tall, thin bodies, and naturally light skin. Beautiful to the eye and charming to the mind.

"With Sirius Black on the loose I almost didn't let Robin go this year"  
"But what safer place than Hogwarts?"

My eyes lingered on the two mothers, clearly frightened for the safety of their children. Although I don't know who Sirius Black is, but he must have done something extreme to strike enough fear to almost not send a child to school.

"Alright, this is where I leave you children. Jeptha, Atlas, Frances do you all remember the house you got sorted into?" I rolled my eyes at the memory.

_Dumbledore stood in the middle of the den, room mostly bare as a result of our recent move."To avoid you three getting sorted with the first years, we will get you sorted into your houses here" Dumbledore was very odd compared to our previous headmaster. Long silver hair and twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses made him seem friendly and open. "I believe the eldest should go first" He lowered a tattered old hat onto Jeptha's head and the seams burst open, giving the brown hat a slight facial structure. I could only watch in bizarre confusion as the hat began to mumble to itself. It didn't take too long from the hat to utter, "Slytherin!"_  
_As soon as the hat was seated upon Atlas' hair there was the word,"Ravenclaw"_  
_"Ah, last but not least"_  
**_Curious. Heart of a lion, but sly as a snake. Loyalty runs thick but there is little trust. Stand alongside others, rely on yourself. Where to put you...Maybe. Just maybe. True friendship and love for you lies in.._**  
_"Gryffindor!"_

"Of course, Mother"  
"Yep!"  
"Unfortunately"

She shook her head with a light smile at my response, knowing that I hoped to be in a house with one of my brothers. Making friends wasn't a strong point and everyone knew it.

* * *

A/N: This takes place in year 3, thought I should clear that up, just in case. Anyways, I'm not a very good writer... But my friends told my to at least post one story! So I did ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

All four of us sat in a compartment, silently reading or gazing out of the window, with the occasional smack over the head from me to Atlas for trying to close my book.

The train jerked to a stop, nearly throwing Roman out of the seat had it not been for Jeptha holding him in. Thuds sounded from corridor, what I assumed to be the luggage or people falling over. Then, the lights blew out, submerging the train into complete darkness.

I let out a sudden huff,"_Gott verdammt_"

"Watch your language!"

"Oh no one can understand her"

"Atlas, I don't remember addressing you"

"Oh give it a rest ,Jeptha"

The windows iced, leaving intricate patterns on the glass. A large, cloaked figure drifted through the door, seemingly searching for something. The area became cold and depressing. Bringing a feeling of complete sadness. Roman whimpered quietly when the creature's head swung in his direction. My book clattered to the floor, mind reeling with my worst memories. I couldn't recall the name until my thoughts suddenly snapped into place. _Wie habe ich mich nicht klar, dies vor_? Dementor. Guardians of Azkaban. Known to suck the soul out of any enemy. The Dementor seemed satisfied ,backing out of the room and sluggishly hovered down the hall.  
"Hmm...High hopes for this school! Anyone else got that good feeling?"  
"We don't need your sarcasm, Frances!"

* * *

A/N: If you read this far, Thank You! Please review, favorite, or even message me if you wish. Your vote determines if I post more! Til' next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Roman wasn't exactly with the idea of us all going our separate ways, took a couple not so gentle nudges to get him to shuffle towards the gathering of first years. I had left my brothers a bit reluctantly, feeling like an outcast because of the groups of people happily chatting around me, clearly having known each other from previous school years. I harshly loosened the knot of my tie, narrowly avoiding getting slammed into by two running girls. I used my long hair to my advantage, hiding my face from the prying eyes of people around me.  
"Father told me that the Ross family was going to be a Hogwarts. What he failed to mention was that you would be in my year."  
My head shot up at the sound of the voice directly next to me. The boy was tall and thin with pale blonde hair and silver eyes. He also had an arrogant air surrounding him that I didn't find all to pleasing.  
"He also didn't tell me that you were incredibly beautiful"  
I raised a dark eyebrow once the sentence left his mouth. Instantly my senses kicked in, not waiting for my approval.

"What? Is that supposed to make me swoon?"

"Maybe it wasn't. Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"Your worst nightmare"

"Bit over-played isn't that?"

"Yea, but I just wanted to see how it felt to do it myself"

"But seriously what's your name?"

"What? Daddy didn't give you the complete lesson?"

"If he had I wouldn't be asking"

"Shame"

It ended with an intense staring contest, which I lost due to a fit of laughter as the conversation caught up to me.

"Well, nice meeting you Draco. Now, I must be off"  
I walked off before he could fully register the sentence, getting lost in the crowd of 13 year olds. I glanced around at the stage-coaches, vaguely noticing 4 people to a cart. Further down the line I saw three people approaching an empty one.

"Pardon, but do you suppose I can join you?"  
When all of them heard my quiet request, they whipped around to look at me. I felt the red blush climb up my neck at their judging stares, releasing a breath of relief when I heard the hesitant,"Sure"


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes flickered nervously from face to face, tongue-tied when I needed to speak to sooth the awkward tension that floated throughout the carriage.

"Are you new to Hogwarts? I don't recall seeing you around."

An unexpected squeal left my throat at the sudden question. I nodded frantically, willing myself to meet the girl's eyes. The two boys looked rather uncomfortable, stealing glances when they thought I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh. Where did you transfer from?"

"Foxbrook Institute of Magic. It was in Germany."

The girl's head tilted slightly, "Odd. You don't sound German"

"My mother taught my siblings and I the English language since birth"

"You have siblings? How many?"

"Three brothers. They are also attending school here"

"That's great! Oh where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger",Hermione extended her hand, I accepted the offer, giving it a single shake before releasing it.

"Frances Ross. But you could just call me Frankie"

"Pleasure meeting you. Oh! You're a Gryffindor?"

"Yes, My two older brothers and I got sorted before the school year started"

"We are all in Gryffindor as well. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter",she gestured to the two silent boys.

Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the ribs, stopping his bewildered staring. His mouthed open and closed few a moment before he sputtered out, "I-I've heard of your family! Is it, is it true that you guys are the most wealthy family in the Wizarding World?"  
I bit my lip lightly, casting my eyes down in disappointment, I had hoped not many would recognize me by that.  
"Yea, it's true"

"Bloody Hell"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, confused frown painted on his face. I spotted the legendary scar that was cut on his forehead, result of the Killing Curse that was aimed at him when he was a baby. I wasn't going to be boggled at his fame,money, or title of The Chosen One. I know how it feels, the constant fear of someone only loving you because of your popularity, not being able to go anywhere without someone showing recognition. Being raised by Muggles, he wouldn't know anything about my family. Hermione looked equally perplexed, showing her upbringing was non-magical as well. I let out a giggle of glee,"Good to know you didn't let me in because of my family, Hermione"

"I'm not that prejudice in the first place. I'm a muggle-born, I'm not very familiar in powerful wizarding families quite yet."

"Muggle-born? That's amazing! I've always wanted to know about how Muggles live."

My sudden outburst frightened the smaller girl, showing it with the jolt of her body. I flashed her a guilty smile, cheeks warming significantly.

* * *

A/N: I can never seem to make a decent sized chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer!


	5. Chapter 5

I sat with Hermione, who had forced me down next to her, Ron, and Harry at the Gryffindor table. A tiny man entered the hall, looking as though he would fall over with the weight of the three-legged stool and scroll he carried. I ignored the sorting for the most part,observing the other people in my house ,until the name Roman Ross was called. My eyes flickered to the front of the Hall, watching my youngest brother, looking pale and sickly, step sluggishly onto the stool, hat being placed onto his head. The hat took a good two minutes to mutter uncertainly to itself before declaring, "Ravenclaw!"  
I huffed out the breath I didn't know I was holding,letting myself relax knowing that Roman would at least have Atlas close by.

"So that was your brother?"

I whipped my head away from my angle, accidentally hitting Hermione with a few locks of dark hair. Harry looked at me with an amused expression as he saw my sudden shock. I slipped on a smile and gave a brief nod.

Dumbledore then took his place at the carefully designed podium.

"Welcome!" he said. "To another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

He cleared his throat and continued. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused to scan the students, most muttering to each other about their experiences.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks."

I saw his cheery blue eyes twinkle behind his glasses, zeroing in on Harry.

"It is not in the nature of a dementor to be understanding. I therefore must warn each and every one of you not to give them any reason to harm you. I look to our prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors."

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Harry,Ron,and Hermione gave very enthusiastic claps, Hermione giving a quiet," That's how he knew to give you the chocolate,Harry" I tilted my head curiously ,questioning cut short by a familiar voice.

"Potter? Is it true that you fainted? I mean you actually fainted?" Draco sat at the table behind Ron and Harry, smirking happily.

"Shove Off, Malfoy" Ron yanked Harry's sleeve, forcing him to turn back in our direction. The blonde laughed tauntingly with his friends ,and turned back to his fellow Slytherins.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore said, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his game keeping duties."

The Gryffindor table gave the loudest applause, leading me to believe they had a better relationship with this Hagrid than all of the other houses.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore said. "Let the feast begin!"

Every golden plate on the tables filled with food, Ron reached for everything he could manage to reach, while Harry, Hermione,and I ate more civilized. I had never seen so much magic in one room, at Foxbrook people were too professional to make a sense of wonder and amazement. As dessert disappeared, one of the female Professors approached Hermione and I as we stood from the table. "Miss Ross. I'd like to inform you that you'll be in the same dormitory as Miss Granger, a fourth bed has been added for you."

"Oh. Thank you Professor"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. And for the obvious combination of the movies and the books. I can't really explain why I did it, it was whatever I could remember at the moment of writing. Please review or Pm me if you have questions,requests,or concerns.


End file.
